A matter of possessions
by brokenworldswithin
Summary: He was supposed to escort her to her new life in Suna, she was betrothed to Kankuro there. It was his responsibility to take her safely to the Village to ensure the alliance between Suna and Konoha, but why wasn't he eager to let her go?. NejixSaku/R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don'town Naruto orany of its characters.**_

_**This is my first fic written in english from the get go, wish me luck and here we go.**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

"_Every story begins with a journey"_

Neji was waiting for Tsunade outside her office. Lately, every troublesome mission he got started the same way: the Hokage called him, she gave him a strange mission, his life turned into a mess. It was always the same way, with the same kind of lame missions, nothing important. He didn't get why the Hokagegavehim mission that could be done by any academy genin. And it has been almost three months like that.

Neji low growl was recievied by Tsunade's grin as she opened the door to let him in.

"I got a mission for you" was all she said, sitting behind her desk. Sake bottle in one side, Shizune workingon the other, a very normal day in the Hokage's tower. But yet, he felt some strange chakra flow coming from the the Hokage, that woman was up to something.

Neji didn't say a word, just waited for the god damn thing to be over.

"It's a very important escort mission, Neji" the Hokage begun her explanations, "You have to guard one of our kunoichi that's betrothed to a high class ninja in Suna"

Neji surprised face didn't pass unoticed by the women in front of him.

"Those marriages... I thought they were over" he said.

"They were... but in this case, it will become a great oportunity to make strong bonds with Suna"

"Is it necessary?, I mean... the girl who's betrothed, is she aware..."

"I am" a femenine voice came from behind the Hyuuga heir.

Haruno Sakura entered the room giving Tsunade a huge pile of papers. A flowers scent was left behind by the girl as she passed by. It was sweet and fresh. _Just like her_, he thought.

"Everything is ready, Shishou"

"It's you?"

Neji never custioned his orders or his missions, he was a man of action and do as he was told, but this time the amazement was stronger than his will to be quiet.

"Who are you betrothed to?"

Sakura smiled lightly at the concerned Hyuuga, but Tsunade was the first to talk.

"Feeling overprotective, Neji?" she couldn't hide her grin and noticing Neji's disconfort knew she had made the right decision.

"Of course not" was Nejis cold and collected answer "I just never thought that Haruno was the kind of woman that something as arranged marriage could be imposed"

"I'm not" was Sakura stiff answer "This is a good oportunity to make strong allies in a eventual war, this is the best for Konoha"

_But you__'re not happy about it,_ Neji thought, he didn't need his Byakugan to see that.

"It is the best for Konoha, and Sakura knows her responsability towards the village" Tsunade said, frowning at the seriousness of the subject, "Besides, this ninja... Kankuro, brother of Gaara of the Sand, requested for Sakura specifically"

_He asked for her?, _Neji thought, frowning internally. It wasn't like Sakura Haruno wasn't worthy of an arraged marriage. She was one of the best medic ninja in the village, probably the best next to Tsunade and Shizune; she was the strongest kunoichi and a very smart woman. She got all that's necessary to be the chosen bride to a hair. He knew that, his uncle laid eyes on her to be his own wife a few years ago. But he just didn't want get married. What worried him the most was the hastiness of the whole deal. Over night, Kankuro asked for Sakura to form an alliance with Konoha. It was all very strange.

"Very well" Neji said, thinking he wasn't the one to question other people decisions.

Tsunade nodded.

"You will be leaving Konoha in four hours, take it at easy pace, you're not expected in Suna 'till two weeks from now"

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Sakura's heart was left behind that afternoon. She packed all her belongings, said goodbaye to her parents and friends and head towards her new life (nobody told Naruto because of the riot hecould couse). She knew Kankuro would be a good husband but she wouldn't see her friends and family often anymore. She would be living in Suna, but her heart remained in Konoha.

But she accepted her fate weeks ago, when Tsunade told her about the proposition. She knew she was doing the best for her village and even though the whole thing was very rushed, she saw it as a great chance to do her part in the inevitable war.

Now, walking beside Neji, she felt unease. The Hyugga heir was deploying a dangerous aura around him.

"I don't know why Tsunade ask you to guard my back" she started to make a conversation "I can take care of myself and, besides, who would care about me?"

"You are very important, Sakura" Neji deep voice and intense look fell upon Sakura making her skip a heartbit. God, that guy knew how to get attention. "If any enemy wants to prevent the alliace of Konoha and Suna, you would be the most logical target"

_Oh, so that's was it_, Sakura thought.

Neji looked at Sakura and saw the sadness reflecting in her beautiful eyes. Wait! did he said beautiful? _Well, I guess she has beautuful eyes after all._

"Don't feel sad" he said "Kankuro is a very powerful ninja, social position and respect are ensured"

_What a nice way to cheer me up_, she thought.

"Besides, your brood would be powerful as well"

At this, Sakura couldn't hold a giggle.

"I'm not a breeding animal, Neji" she said smiling.

A faint flush extended on Neji's face.

"I... I didn't mean it like that"

"I know" Sakura smiled, looking at the road ahead of them "I think it would be nice to have babies"

Sakura's dreamy voice cought Neji's attention, and his imagination did the rest. Suddenly, a very vivid image of Sakura, pregnant with _his_ child, invaded his mind living him almost brethless.

The boy scold himself at these thoughts. All those stupid missions before were getting in his nerves.

They continue walking for a few more minutes, the warmth in Neji chest after imagine Sakura, refusing to leave.

He thought this journey woudn't take more than a week to be acomplished, as soon as Sakura was secure inside Suna's sand walls, he will be out of that place. But now… watching a very insecure and fragil Sakura, walking beside him to a very uncertain future, he promised himself to take care of her. They were part of the same generation after all, they were colleagues, friends in battle. He just couldn't hand her to Kanakuro like that. He would make sure that Sakura was happy in that place before living her there. From now on, she was his responsibility.

This mission was sure getting him into big trouble.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_**Hope you like it, please read & review! I want to know what you**__** all think of it. =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I, obviously, don't own any of this.**_

_**[Rant] Watching the **__**latest**__** chapter **__**of**__** Naruto**__**, **__**I**__** wanted**__** to watch **__**the**__** beginning of**__** Shippuden**__**. **__**Actually**__**, **__**I **__**was a little ill**__** with **__**Kishi**__**. **__**Not **__**only **__**he completely forgot**__** about **__**the**__** Hyuuga**__** clan**__** but**__** he abandoned **__**Sakura **__**after her**__** fight**__** with**__** Sasori**__**. **__**It's**__** a**__** waste **__**of**__** ninja **__**power**__** that I'll **__**never understand**__**. **__**I stopped **__**reading**__** the**__** manga **__**because of**__** an **__**excess of**__** testosterone**__** and**__** I'm afraid **__**that**__** the same **__**will**__** happen **__**with **__**the**__** anime**__**, **__**which, moreover,**__** is full**__** of **__**fillers**__**. On top of that, in a recent interview, Kishimoto said that this year would be Kakashi's year (again). Honestly… [end rant]  
**_

_**Anyway, just an opinion, don't take me seriously =)**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

The camp was all set when Sakura returned from the river. A tent was ready and a small fire crackled silently. Neji was kneeling beside the fire with two fishes on sticks.

"Dinner is almost ready" he said without looking at the kunoichi.

Sakura smiled at the mere image. The great Neji Hyuuga making her dinner, thinking about it... it was kind of cute.

"Thank you" she said quietly, sitting on his left.

"Soon, you would be serving your husband", somehow Neji felt the need of preparing Sakura for her upcoming life, he needed to be sure she was adapted to her knew life before leaving her in Suna.

The girl was silent for a few seconds, enough to make Neji worried. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"Women are here to serve their husbands, right?" she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Not really" _Although you can serve me any time_. Wait! What? "I never been married so I don't know" Neji said as an excuse for his lack of knowledge in the subject.

Sakura laugh at his bewilderment. Neji glared at her.

"Sorry, sorry" she said, still laughing "I don't know anything either, but I heard that's the way it is in Suna"

The silence fell deep and heavy between them.

"Why you?" Neji said suddenly, getting Sakura's attention. "I mean, why you specifically"

Sakura stared blankly at the fire for a moment before answer him.

"I know I'm not exactly the best catch in the village. I could probably name at least ten kuonoichi with better bloodlines and 'social status' as you called it, your cousin being one of them."

Neji nodded, even if he didn't completely agree with this. But in Suna was different, and they were talking about the Kazekage's brother.

"But it seems I have something that the others don't... and the little fact that I save his live, remember?

"You saved my life countless of times and I'm not marrying you" Neji said without thinking about the words coming from his mouth.

"Nice way to put it, Neji" Sakura said with a sad grin.

_Damn it!_

"I didn't mean it like that". He was saying those words pretty often, Neji thought, frustrated with his own communication skills.

"I know... and I didn't save you, I just healed some wounds, nothing important"

"Still..." he insisted. The reasons she was giving him weren't enough. She was going away from him... I mean, away from the village, to marry someone she barely knew, for kami's sake!

"You're forgetting the little 'something' that I have" she told him with a wink.

"What is it?" he practically ordered her to tell him.

"You don't need to know" she said with a playful smile in her lips.

"You two have a relationship or something?" his urge too know what bonded Sakura to Kankuro was incomprehensible, even for him.

"Of course not!" she said at the verge of a fit of giggles. "It's a bit too embarrassing to tell you, Neji"

Ok, now he was scared, what in the world could be too embarrassing to tell him? It wasn't like they were total strangers.

"I need to know, you're my responsibility" Neji couldn't believe he was saying those things.

At this Sakura openly laugh at him.

"I'm not your responsibility Neji"

"Hn" was all he had to say about it.

"Hey, what's up with the tent, we are not supposed to use them you know?"

Again she was laughing at him. Thinking about it, she was one of the few women of the village who never showed fear of him, or even a small hint of respect as she was let him know just now.

"I know ninja doesn't use them, but as request from Tsunade I'm testing a new security system designed by our specialists."

"You're talking about the Seal System?"

"Yes, ten seals placed in a circle that should protect whatever is inside"

"You're making me feel like a lab rat, right now." she said still giggling "Want me to help you with that?"

"No, thank you" he replied briefly.

"The good thing is that we both get to sleep in the tent without taking turns to stand guard"

"Hn" actually Neji was _now _realizing what that implied.

"I should be heading to bed, now" Sakura said while standing up. "We should get going early tomorrow"

And with that, she disappeared inside the tent.

And Neji was left alone with all his messy thoughts.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

As he was placing the seals around the camp, Neji couldn't help but think of Sakura. His conversation with her and 'that' incident, as he ended up calling it were dancing in his head.

Wasn't really his fault. He was just gathering wood to start up a fire and got a bit too close to the river. The river, where Sakura was taking a bath.

After hiding inside a tree the tenth seal, he stopped as the images flooded into his mind.

_The sound of the running water told him he was close to the river, just another piece of wood and he would be done. He took a couple of steps and heard a weird sound coming from the riverbank. He activated his Byakugan __immediately and then... almost faint. He expected a rogue ninja coming from the river to attack them. Instead, he saw Sakura, completely naked. He shouldn't look, thought to himself, but he just couldn't take his eyes away from her. _

_Years from now, he would still think that only a state of momentary madness could have lead him to deactivate his Byakugan, only to get closer to the river and see her with his bare eyes._

_But there he was, completely dumbstruck by the vision in front of him. _

_The prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, hidden behind a leafy bush, watching as the water ran down Sakura's perfect body._

_'Yes', he though to himself '__I just lost my mind.'_

_Yet again, he couldn't tear his eyes away from that vision. Sakura's body was toned and firm, her skin seamed almost white and silky (at least from that distance) and he couldn't help but want to touch her. Roam though her body like the water drops that were falling from her hips. Place his tongue... WHAT THE HELL!_

Neji shook his head in disbelief. How come the controlled and collected Neji Hyuuga ended up like this, all hyper about a girl that, not only he knew almost his entire life and never actually look at her, but that was betrothed to another man?

At this, he felt a strange tug in his guts. It would be really hard to give her away.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Inside the tent, Sakura was lying down, hearing the crickets and the wind pass through the branches. She didn't know why but she was making a huge effort so she could wait for Neji awake. In the few hours they spent together, from the beginning of the trip, she had come to know a side of him that never thought it was there. She found out that her mockery made him all frustrated and cute.

God help her, she thought Neji Hyuuga was cute!

From all the guys in the village, it had to be Neji... from all the times it could have happen, it had to be two weeks before her wedding... with another man!

Kamisama must really hate her, she thought, burying her face in her pillow.

Sakura was too busy feeling sorry for her fate she didn't hear Neji entering the tent.

"Are you still awake?" his deep voice made her toes curl a little bit. _Yeah, I'm doomed._

"Y-yeah" she said, from the pillow.

Neji looked at her worried._ Maybe she's having second thoughts about the whole thing and wants to go back to Konoha_, he though hopeful.

"It's nothing, don't worry" Sakura said at Neji frowned face. _Maybe he thinks I'm going to back up and he's worried for the alliance._

"I was just thinking about the wedding night"

Neji froze. "What about it?"

"N-nothing" she said and turned away from him.

"Sakura..." he said menacing. Sakura know better than not answering him.

"Remember what I told you about the thing that I have and the others don't?"

Neji nodded.

"That thing is a little detail called virginity" her face turned the brightest red at saying that.

Neji chocked at his own words, bright red face himself, he said the first thing that came into his mind.

"Didn't know that was a requirement to find a wife"

"It looks that way"

"Although, thinking about it, it's better that way" he said reflecting.

"How come?" Sakura asked him sitting up. Their faces only inches away.

"When you found a woman to spend the rest of your life with... if she's never been touch by another man... it feels right... I don't know"

Suddenly, Neji felt really nervous. Sakura's face was too close, too inviting. Her bright green eyes focused on him, her lips parted as if she wanted to say something, her breathing near his face. An overwhelming urge to kiss her struck him hard and he had to close his eyes to avoid the temptation.

"We need to sleep" he said and wrapped himself in the blankets, turning his face away from her. After a few moments, he heard Sakura doing the same.

Neither could sleep that night.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_**Hope you like it and THANK YOU VERY MUCH for your reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here comes the 3rd chapter, I'm writing as it comes to my mind and I don't know how it would turn in the next chapter, neither how is going to end. One thing is for sure, I'm loving the process! Please R&R!**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

The second day of travel began with lots of silence from both parts.  
Neji couldn't tear his mind away from the previous night, or this very morning to be precise. He felt Sakura scent all over his cloths and that didn't help either.

Sakura, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about Kankuro. Was he gentle and well mannered as Neji? Was he strong as Neji? Could he care about her as Neji did the past hours? Was she ready to let Neji go?  
Ok, maybe this wasn't exactly was she should be thinking, but she couldn't help it. The first hours of the morning graced her with a very dangerous gift, a realization: she liked him... she liked him a lot.

It wasn't like waking up in his arms was suppossed to change something, she knew it form the start, even before knowing about Kankuro's proposal. But that morning, with his warmth surrounding her, with his long hair covering her, she just couldn't deny it anymore.  
Since they were kids, the fascination about a boy like Neji was pretty obvious from her part. But she didn't pay mind to it, Sasuke was there.  
But then, Sasuke left... she didn't mind now. Sure, she wanted him back, he was her friend. But that love she felt those years ago wasn't there. She found herself paying more and more attention to this quiet young man walking beside her. He was wise despite his age, strong and calm. She secretly admire him, her being completly the opposite. Then, the admiration turned into something else, something she couldn't name, but it was there.  
Now, a few days before her wedding... _Stop there, Sakura_. She better stop thinking about him, it would only hurt her because Neji Hyuuga would never see her that way.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

How many time his uncle told him to not get into trouble with girls. It would be a disgrace for his clan and for him as well. And he had accepted his uncle's words, because he didn't like any girl in particular and, besides, he was very discreet with his sex life. He could have any girl he wanted, but none of them cought his attention before, why shoud it start now... why Sakura?

Neji shook his head driving away unwanted thoughts, he really shouldn't think about the girl who walked by his side, he should be only concerned about protecting her.  
He continued scolding himself for a few more minutes when he heard a strange noise caming from his left. Both stoped.

"Someone's coming" they said in unison.

Neji activated his Byakugan immediately adopting a defensive stance and getting in front of Sakura.

"It's just one" he told the girl, ready to attack, when he heard Sakura sighing behind him.

She pushed him away almost violently, Sakura walked past him and went to the bushes where someone was hiding, muttering something that seemed very much like "Men!"

"Matsuri, get out" the girl said.

Matsuri, Gaara's apprentice, timidly approached the road.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked with a hint of impatience in his voice "I could have killed you"

The color left the girl's cheeks while watching him baffled.

"Don't worry, Matsuri, the bad man won't hurt you." Sakura said, amused at both epresións "But, what are you doing here?"

"G-Gaara-sensei sent me to wellcome you"

"We are still far from Suna"

"I got bored of waiting so I came wellcome you here... or whatever I found you. I can't believe that you will live in Suna, Haruno-san" the girl said excitedly.

"Call me Sakura" the girl said warmly, with her arm around the younger girl, they moved closer to Neji who still looked reluctant.

The boy was upsetand unable to explain why. That girl would prevent him from spend a few days alone with Sakura. Although he knew that his attitude was childish and selfish, I could not help feelinf ths way.

After a polite but cold exchange of words, the three resumed the trip to Suna, Sakura's final destination. The silence between the three was uncomfortable, even though when they were only Neji and Sakura, it was quite the opposite, both had become accustomed to eachother silence.  
The shortage of words began with an unfortunate comment that plunged Matsuri and both Konoha's hinobi in a sea of confusing thoughts, each without understanding why and knowing there was no choice but to accept the eminent events.

_"You know, Sakura? Kankuro-san is preparing the house where you will live. It is very spacious and close to the __Hokage __headquarters" the girl looked too excited to stop._

_"How convenient," __Sakura __said._

_"It will have a backyard, just a few houses in Suna have it, and a floor for the nursery. He had orderer from the western countries the finest fabrics to make garments for you"_

_"I like my own clothes," Sakura whispered, her voice almost inaudible._

_"All woman in the village will sure envy you, you're catching Kankuro-san, and they all say that Kankuro-san is very good in bed"_

And that was it. Sakura could not find words to respond kindly to that statement. Neji felt a twinge in his chest imagining Sakura checking Kankuro's experience in the matter. And Matsuri, after quickly declare that she only had heard rumors, got red as a tomato and plunged into the silence that enveloped the three.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

The situation had not changed much by the time they had to stop their travel and set up the camp. Matsuri, curious and mischievous (and maybe with a little crush on a certain Hyuuga) followed Neji around while he placed the ten seals of protection.  
Sakura, cooking dinner, alone with her thoughts, had no choice but to contemplate her future. And so she did, with the more positive attitude she could find. There were worse situations than get married out of convenience and she knew that, perhaps, her marriage to Kankuro would not be so bad after all. She just had to know him better, and if she did before arriving to Suna would be an advantage.  
When thinking about the best way to find what she needed, the answer came back to the camp ... clung to Neji's arm.

"You're so strong ..." she said sighing "there's is no boys like you in Suna"

"That's because _kids your age_ need more years of training," Neji said grimly, emphasizing each syllable.

Without further explanation, he loosened the grip of the girl and sat next to Sakura, whose face was completly blank, something really weird in the kunoichi.

"Matsuri ..." suddenly she asked, calling the youngest to sit next to her "Tell me more about Kankuro"

The girl, excited about the idea of breaking the silence, approached the fire and and words began to pour enthusiasticly from her mouth.

Neji shifted in his place. He didn't like the interest that Sakura was showing towards Kankuro, he didn't like the fact that she was listening carefully to Matsuri words, and forgetting that he too was there.

_Kankuro-San had many friends and is highly respected_. Not impresive, I am highly respected as well. I don't had many friends but I had enough... Also the subject of friendship is overrated, he thought with a grimace. _  
Kankuro-san comes from one of the oldest clans of Suna_. Pft! me too. _  
Kankuro-san is very popular with women, they say he is lovley_. Which part of Kankuro was lovely? The puppets that make that eerie noise , the fact he used a costume that made him look ridiculous or wearing makeup on his face?. _  
Kankuro-san is concerned about everyone in the village, he even plays with all the kids_. You should see me training with Hanabi ... the girl loves me. _Kankuro-san has a lot of prestige among the surrounding villages, being the __Kazekage's __brother_. And he is taking away the Hokage's apprentice, the bastard.

Matsuri went on for a while. Every quality that she stand out about Kankuro were followed by a low growl, Neji had objections to each and every one of them. By the time they finished dinner, he had concluded that Kankuro didn't had anything he didn't, he was definitely a better man for a girl like Sakura.

That conclusion was the beginning of a diferent kind of journey.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here comes chapter 4... none of the characters belongs to me, y'know that, right?**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Once again, the silence soothed his stormy thoughts. Neji took refuge in silence again, but this time it had nothing to do with him being introverted, he did it to try to understand what was happening. He never was the kind of man who was carried away by impulses, his brain dominated his actions, as it should be. But the events of the past days had proved wrong what he thought he knew about himself. Far was to know the reason for his intricate feelings.

The road became drier as they advanced. Neji heard the girls talk excitedly, walking behind him, a sound that he got used to by force. Sakura seemed more interested in her future husband and flooded Matsuri with questions that the girl was happy to respond. With each passing hour, Neji was hating more and more that paragon of virtue called Kankuro.  
He was acting like a child and he knew it, but when it came to Sakura there was many things that he could not control.  
How many missions he had done with her without being affected in this way? He had to admit that after every achievement in the battle field, he ended up appreciating a new quality in the kunoichi he had not seen before or even imagined that the girl could possess. Sakura constantly amazed him and this mission didn't seem to be the exception. The only difference was that this time might be the last one. And this fact upseted the Hyuuga boy greatly.  
When the mission ended, when Sakura is safe in the arms of Kankuro, he would have to return to Konoha, sure that he would never see her again. He would never be surprised with her smart jokes again, he would no longer feel that strange urge to smile with her intelligent answers, and would never be able to discover those interesting details about her again, those little things that were hidden within her and no one else could see.

Neji fought against the feeling of emptiness that rested in his chest, threatening to drown him.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Sakura was tired of looking at the back of the boy, she wanted to hear his voice, Neji was isolated since Matsuri arrival and no longer spoketo her. Every time their eyes met, he averted his eyes, looking at anything but her.  
Was it that obvious? Perhaps he could see deep in her eyes, how much she needed his company, his touch.

Sakura looked at Matsuri. The girl was walking beside her talking animatedly. She suppressed a weary sigh and offered her a smile, encouraging her to keep talking. She wanted to know Kankuro, she wanted to come to appreciate his campany, she wanted to believe that being by his side would make her forget Neji.

When the light of the day began to wane, Neji told them to stop. Thay were at the end of the forest area, just two days away from Suna. With a grunt he told them to set the camp out while he went to prepare the Seal System around the chosen area.

Upon returning, he found Sakura alone beside a roaring fire next to the tent.

"Where's the kid?"

"Matsuri decided to go to Suna to alert everybody of our impending arrival"

Neji activated his Byakugan to catch a glimpse of the girl's figure who was traveling at full speed.

"She'll be all right?" he asked as if he really didn't care.

"Don't worry, she made the journey alone to find us. In addition, _Kankuro-san_, taught her to travel with the stars as a guide"

Neji noticed the hint of sarcasm in Sakura's voice while pronouncing the name of her betrothed. He couldn't help but to outline a faint smile.

"The seals are ready," he said as he sat beside her.

"Well, I'll go to the creek we just pass by to take a bath. You can start your dinner if you want" Sakura said getting up to get her belongings.

Neji didn't answer, his mind had stopped at the_ "... take a bath"_ part and images of Sakura totally naked, with water furrowing her body as crystal drops were enough to halt all rational thought and put in charge of his body something that wasn't exactly his brain.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Having decided that the part of his body that could only imagine a naked Sakura was quite inconvenient, Neji had no choice but to go to bed. The sooner he enter the dreamy world of the unconsciousness, the less he would think about the warm creek that was caressing Sakura's body and make him oblivious about the girl returning from his night bath to sleep next to him.

The god of destiny laughed out loud at the Hyuuga stubborn hair making impossible for him to reach his gold. He was aware of every second that has passed since Sakura went to the creek until she returned. His mind planning dozens of scenarios where he was searching for the girl and found her submerged in the shallow clear water, inviting him to come close; or, as he looked for her, she appeared to him wearing only the top of his own robe (_where did she get it?_) and put her arms around him asking him to take her right there and then; or in the tent, after Sakura was back, the feel of her hands caressing his chest and her legs around his hips, feeling her small andlight body over him, her lips on his neck, their skin in full contact, then he would surround her with his arms and...

"Neji, are you awake?"

"Hn ..." Neji rolled in his sleeping bag, his back to the girl who was about to sleep next to him. If he didn't, then Sakura would be aware of the paths of his mind and the physical manifestation, mainly focuses in the lower regions of his body, would be very difficult to hide.

Sakura shrugged and, believing him asleep, she went to sleep as well.

Neji prayed for the sleep to come. But two hours o so passed without changing his position, staring at the side of the tent, until common sense forced him to give up, he wouldn't sleep much that night.  
Sakura was breathing even and stable, the sound was soothing, at least she had indeed been able to sleep. Neji turned around slowly. It was a big mistake. The reason of his insomnia was laying down facing him, illuminated by the dying flames of the fire they had on earlier, he saw her face very close to him. So close that the breath exhaled through her parted lips caressed the boy's bare chest, causing him to shiver uncontrollably.

Neji had no choice but to contemplate her. He couldn't leave the tent, he did't want to. He felt her warm body next to him and knew it was almost addictive. His gaze slid over her body traceing every curve, every contour, every shadow to the beat of her quiet breathing.

Sakura whispered something in her sleep, moving even closer to him, and Neji could no longer resist the urge to touch her.

With the tips of his fingers he slowly stroked the girl's arm 'till reach her hand and returning to the start. His fingers outlined the contours of her beautiful face, reveling in her velvet skin. He could hardly breathe and his body approched to hers unconsciously. Sakura was like a magnet to him. Drawing him to the ends of the forbidden.  
Yes, she was forbidden to him. He shouldn't be touching her, he shouldn't be so affected by his need to touch her. There was much at stake, the mission, the willingness of the Hokage, the alliance, the future of Konoha, but more importantly, was the future of Sakura. And that was something he did not want to destroy. His future was in Suna, with someone that wasn't him.  
Neji sighed resignedly, he had to let her go. In the morning he would hasten the pace and that same night they would be in Suna, he would make sure that Sakura was in good hands and then depart back to Konoha, leaving her there.

Sakura moved again, an almost imperceptible movement that shook Neji from head to toes.

_"Tomorrow I'll let you go ..."_ the boy thought as he got even closer to the girl _"But tonight ..."_ he put his arm around her weist, molding Sakura's body to his _"... tonight ..."_. Burying his face in the soft hair of the girl, Neji took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet and fresh scent that always reminded him of her ... and fell asleep.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_**Hope you like it, it sounds a bit cold to me, you tell me... please, review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**You know what? I don't own any character from Naruto series, I'm just borrowing them so Sakura and Neji could have some fun!**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Sakura felt cold. A long and disturbing shiver woke her up early that morning and it didn't take long to discover the source of the perturbation. Neji wasn't there.

Throughout the night Neji had hold her tightly against his chest as if he'd never let her go. Every time she'd move, his strong arms would instantly tight around her like preventing her to escape._ I'm not going to run away_, she thought. But feeling him so close, so worried for her, made her feel a kind of happiness that was unknown to her. The warm sensation running through her body, the dizziness when he was close, his scent invading every corner of her mind. It just felt right.

Sakura sighed, everything would be like a perfect dream... if she wasn't about to get married with someone else. Every step she got closer to Suna, the more her body screamed to go in the opposite direction. If only this connection with Neji happened just a month earlier, she never would have accepted the proposition.  
But that didn't happen. In matter of hours she would be arriving to her new life.  
It would normally take at least a day and a half of traveling, but Neji was up earlier that morning to quick up their pace, she didn't need to be fully awake to notice that. The fact that he was trying to end the mission so fast hurt her deep. She knew he was having feelings for her too but Hyuuga Neji wasn't the kind of man to break the rules or to go against orders. He would never fight for her at risk of putting in danger the reputation of his clan.

She sighed again and got up. _Life's a bitch… and then you marry Kankuro_, Sakura thought, mocking herself. There were worst things in life than what the future got in store for her. She shouldn't be complaining.

Getting out of the tent, Sakura inhaled the morning air, filling her lungs with the air coming from the woods. She wouldn't be seeing that forest in a long time.

"Good morning" a deep voice greeted her from the shadow of a nearby tree. Neji Hyuuga was packing all their belongings, the Ten Seals defense already recovered.

"You're in a hurry, huh?" she said, approaching to the boy.

"We should be arriving to Suna tonight" he said coldly, not meeting her eyes.

"I didn't know you were so keen in leaving me there Neji-kun" she said, disappointment filling her voice "Sorry for being such a trouble for you"

"You're not... I don't want..." Neji groan at his lack of words, still refusing to look at her in the eyes. He couldn't. "Finish packing your things, we're leaving immediately" he said, returning to the forest.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

"I don't want to let you go, dammit!" Neji said in a whisper, watching over Sakura from the top of a tree. She was slowly gathering her belongings and the tent. Neji knew she was determinate to go through with this. But only one word from her, and he would fight the Hokage AND the Kazekage to prevent her to marry Kankuro. Just a single word and he would forget his clan, the mission and everything else so he could hold her forever like last night. But she couldn't say that word and he could never take her away from the life she'd chosen. That marriage was bound to happen, the best thing he could do was try and finish the deal as fast as possible. If he let himself get too attached to her it would only hurt more. It was already impossible to look her in the eyes, he would drawn in those emerald pools without any chance of being saved, not that he wanted to. But he couldn't afford such a privilege.  
The pain in his chest was getting worse. It was a burning sensation, a big black monster that made impossible for him to breathe whenever the images of leaving Sakura behind struck.

Neji tried to breathe in and out, calming himself up. He should be strong... for her. She deserved that much. One bastard already messed up her life being a selfish brat, he wouldn't do the same.  
Putting up his usual cold and arrogant mask, he went back to the camp where Sakura was waiting for him. The last stage of their journey was about to begin.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Walking through the meadows was much more simple than they though, and much faster than Sakura would have ever wanted. At the last hours of the evening they were trespassing the tall fortress-like walls of the Hidden Village of the Sand. Sabaku no Gaara, with Temari, Matsuri and Kankuro on his side, welcomed them.

It looked like the whole village got together to see _Kankuro-san_ fiancé. The men were stealing glances at Sakura, the women whispered in her back, as they were led to the Kazekage headquarters.

Once inside, Sakura felt relieve, all the hassle was too much for her. Where was the peaceful life she was supposed to have there?

"You will get married in two days" Gaara's voice filled the room getting her out of her thoughts. Kankuro nodded. Neji clenched his fists, everything was happening way too fast for his liking.

"You would be placed in the bridal suite for these days" Gaara said to Sakura. "Hyuuga-san would stay in the room next to it, I understand he's your protector until the marriage becomes a reality"

Neji and Sakura nodded.

After giving a few more orders everyone were dismissed from the presence of the Kazekage.

"So, Sakura-san, I think it would be better if we start to spend some time together" Kankuro had approached girl as soon as they left his brother's office.

"Y-Yes.." she said stuttering. Kankuro took it as a sign of nervousness. _This girl must be crazy about me_, he thought. Getting close to her, he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?"

Neji couldn't believe it. How can this guy be so thick? Se was obviously not wanting to get closer and there he was, forcing to walk _too _close to him. Who did he think her was? Just grabbing her like that.

"Neji-san" Kankuro was now speaking to him, maybe asking for permission. But he would never let...

"Neji-san, this is a private moment. Please, leave me and my girlfriend alone"

Girlfriend? Alone? Was he out of his mind?

"I'm afraid that's not possible. As her guardian, my duty is stay with her."

Kankuro a Neji exchanged a long hating glance. They didn't like each other, that was a fact.

"You won't be with her in our wedding night so you better get used to the idea"

That was going too far.

The years of training his self-control did a good job, Neji thought an hour later, locked inside his room. He was ready to beat the soul out of that man. No Byakugan, no gentle-fist... just his bare knuckles.

He was taking away his woman and was completely conscious about it. Furthermore, the idiot was enjoying it.

When did Sakura became _his _woman? She wasn't his, she belonged to that guy now.

Neji hit the nearest wall with his fist. He better leave that place soon, otherwise, hell will brake loose. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore, even Kankuro was aware of how he felt.

He needed a walk. Maybe the desert air would help him clear his mind. While closing his bedroom door, Neji couldn't help but to steal a glance in Sakura's bedroom direction. Her door was just steps away from his… and it was open. A dim light escaped from the inside, illuminating a line in the otherwise dark corridor. No noise came out of her room, just that light. Neji never believed in such a thing like a "guiding light" but tonight, any pretext to get close to her was welcomed.

_I just need to check if she's alright… then I'll leave_, he thought while looking inside from the half-opened door.

Standing still outside her room, a dumbstruck Hyuuga Neji decided that maybe was time for him to reconsider the meaning of guiding lights.

Sakura was in front of a mirror, her back to the door, trying her wedding outfit. It wasn't a dress or a gown, it was a pure white kimono, decorated with tiny little pink flowers around the edges. Her hair was tied up leaving only her fangs down to caress her silky face. Neji thought he was in front of a desert vision, she was completely beautiful in that kimono.

"Neji?" watching the mirror, Sakura saw Neji's reflection.

"Can I come in?" he thought, not knowing how those words got out of his mouth. He needed to be closer.

Sakura didn't hesitate and allowed him to enter.

"You look beautiful" he said, stepping in front of her.

"Thank you" she answered, blushing madly. "But, you shouldn't be here, Neji. If someone see you here it might get the wrong idea"

"Let them think whatever they want"

He couldn't hold himself back anymore, taking a deep breath he got even closer, caressing Sakura's cheek. His fingers roamed freely through her face trying to remember every detail of her. Her eyes, her eye-lashes… her lips.

He was attracted by her lips, if he could just kiss her, only one kiss, it would sooth his soul for the rest of his life. A life without her.

Holding her face up, Neji pressed gently his lips on hers. Sakura didn't make a sound. He espected an squeal or a sigh but not this. Not her arms wrapping around his neck, making him to get even closer. Pressing her body to him, not letting him go. He hold her tightly against him, almost picking her up from the floor. Their lips sharing a mix of hungry kisses and tender licks. Their tongues speaking what the words couldn't.

"I demand to know the meaning of this" Tsunade's voice, expressionless, came from the bedroom door, stopping the kiss and freezing them both.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_**Cliff-hanger**__**? Nah…just wait for the next chapter… muahahaha! XD**_


End file.
